Whispers
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Emma discovers a fun way to play with her Pirate. Hopefully a not too distant fluffy future fic.


She watched him from the doorway where she was leaning on the frame, as he sat at the desk in their study concentrating deeply. She could see it in the ridge of his posture, his forearm flexing as he scribbled furiously at his task. The furrow of his brow, when he paused to think of what to write next. The tick of his jaw which caused a twitch of his ears as he ground his teeth. Emma loved to watch him and experience all these little nuances, when he wasn't aware she was around, and although she'd be hard-pressed to find a part of him that she wasn't a fan of, she unequivocally adored his elf ears.

"What are you working on," she asked, giggling as he jumped a mile out of his chair.

"Good Gods Swan, you're liable to give a man a heart attack sneaking up on him like that," he said in lieu of answering her question.

She approached him at his desk, and it wasn't lost on her that he turned his papers over as she was nearing.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked him.

"It's actually the one thing you can't help me with, love," he answered, scratching shyly behind his precious ear.

"We don't have to write our own vows, Killian, we can do the traditional ones if you want," she assured him.

"Rubbish! There is nothing traditional about us, darling," he argued.

Walking behind him, she draped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Too true, babe," she whispered in his ear, giving it a kiss, and hugging him close.

He shook his head chuckling, trying to pull away from her a bit.

Wait, did Captain Hook have sensitive ears? She blew a warm breath over his ear, to test her theory.

He dispensed with a laugh, trying again to wiggle away. It was too late though, she knew his secret.

"I can't believe it," she started and teased, "The feared Captain Hook has ticklish ears?"

"I am not ticklish," he scoffed, "perhaps a little sensitive is all."

"Oooohh, how so?" she probed, her voice a purr. "Does it feel good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he questioned, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Perhaps I would, Pirate," she popped her t, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, "how is a man supposed to get anything done around here, if his lass is distracting him."

"You know what they say about all work and no play, right Captain?" she crooned.

"What's that, darling?" he played along, biting at his bottom lip.

"Well… I'm not really sure, let's never find out," she made her move then, licking the shell of his right ear, while bringing her hand up to massage the lobe of his left ear between her thumb and index finger.

"Swaaaan," he whined, bringing his hand to her neck to secure her in her place.

She gently nibbled from the pointed tip at the top of his ear, down along its crimped helix. She could feel him draw in a deep breath, as she continued to caress the other.

He squirmed in pleasure at the titillating experience. Sure she'd kissed or licked them here and there, but never like the homage she was currently paying them.

She bit down a little harder at the second point of his ear, right above the lobe, eliciting a jerk of his body. Then she smoothed over the love bite with her tongue and lips, causing a stuttered sigh to leave his mouth. Humming appreciatively at his responses, she moved down lower and sucked his lobe, earring and all into her mouth, garnering more noises of want from Killian.

Switching sides, she engulfed his left lobe with her warm, wet mouth, applying a little pressure as she sucked at it repeatedly.

"Aye love, let's never find out," he growled out in response to her earlier comment.

She let go of his ear, but kept her lips close, "I do love finding out new things about you, Killian," she whispered, then blew at his ear again, hugging him tightly. With that statement, she backed up off him, walking to the front of the desk. She planted both hands on the surface, looking at his bewildered face. "I'll leave you to your work now."

"Work? I thought we were going to play?" he whined.

"Then let's play," she answered with a sparkle in her eyes, and a soft giggle, then she took off running, "come and claim your treasure, Pirate!" she called out.

He was up and out of his chair in an instant, "Oh, I fully intend to stake my claim, love" he called back.


End file.
